


Lessons Learned

by LadyofParchments



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofParchments/pseuds/LadyofParchments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young warrior joins her tribe's celebration of the return of their revered masters from the sky. It's a time of rejoicing for most and a time of choosing for the new warriors. Who will select her as his student and what will this master teach her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

There was a constant hum of excitement in the air as warriors moved throughout the compound, trying to prepare for the celebration that night. Some filled baskets to the brim with fruits and roots from the food stores while others gathered sticks and fallen branches for the fire rings. All the whispers from their lips said one thing. "The Makenai Revordae are here!"

I ignored all of them as my own excitement carried me on swift legs to join a small cluster of Sham Degahs. Each warrior wore her mask pushed up above their brows, but during the ceremony tonight their faces would be covered. Only after a Sham Degah was approached by one of the Makenai Revordae would she reveal her face in accordance with Degah protocol.

Already my face flushed in anticipation, curious about why our Degah Queen wanted to speak with me along with the other honored Degahs. Queen Zhara was a leader of protocol, and although she did speak with me, it was usually alone.

“Calista, there you are,” Zhara’s voice rang out as the group of Sham Degahs parted and revealed her tall, powerful figure. Our Degah queen was a formidable figure of lean muscle, earning her title through battle with the previous leader. None dared oppose Zhara to try and take the title for themselves.

Currently, her battle mask was pushed high to reveal her face while still hiding her dark golden hair, and she nodded to me as I approached. “Everyone, you have your tasks. See to it everything gets done before nightfall.”

With no signal from her, the cluster dispersed and disappeared into the camp, leaving me with Queen Zhara. She leveled her steady brown eyes on me, and I shifted a bit, the knuckles of my fingers cracking as I clenched and released them. Even with her height being only about half a head taller than mine, there was a presence about the Degah Queen that showed her authority, and not many Degahs could stand being under her scrutiny for very long.

Swallowing, I inhaled a deep breath to ease my anxiety and brought my fist to my chest, bowing to her. “How might I serve you, your highness?”

“To start with, you can relax a bit. You do not have to be so formal with me when we’re alone, Cali,” Zhara said softly, placing her hand on my shoulder and giving it a gentle shake. “I know you don’t want to dishonor me, but as my niece, you should be allowed some freedoms.”

Smiling up at her, I nodded and answered, “I’m sorry, Aunt Zhara, there’s just a lot of protocol and I don’t want to break it. Especially with the Makenai Revordae coming so soon.”

“Ah, yes, this will be the first year that you are able to join the celebration as a Degah warrior.” Zhara practically beamed as she turned her face to the sky. “You’ve been curious about them before, but to honor them, we speak as little of the celebration as possible to those who have not attended.”

“Why is that, Aunt Zhara? All we have heard is that they are powerful warriors who... come from the sky,” I stated, looking up past the trees. “We can’t help our inner Pandora wanting to know more.”

Smiling at me, Zhara patted my shoulder. “You will see tonight, my niece. Now, the task I have for you is that you will help in giving a demonstration from the new Degahs.”

“A demonstration?”

“Of the skills possessed by our newest warriors,” Zhara answered with a firm nod. “We need to show our guests that even our youngest of warriors are powerful and well-taught.”

Tilting my head, I had to nod in agreement since we didn’t want to offend the Makenai Revordae by showing weak warriors. I thought of something, asking, “How will my skills be demonstrated?”

“You’ll be doing a fighting demonstration with Holina.”

 _Holina? Oh, by the gods, why her?_ I groaned inside and stopped myself from grimacing when the Degah we spoke of dashed up next to us, bowing to the Degah Queen.

“You sent for me, your highness?” Holina said, flicking her dark braids over her shoulder facing me, almost as though she was dismissing me. It was this type of treatment that made Holina almost unbearable as a warrior. The truth of the matter was she was highly skilled, definitely one of the best within the rank of new Degahs. But that should not give her the right to treat others with disrespect.

“You and Degah Calista will perform a skills demonstration before the Makenai Revordae at tonight’s celebration, Holina,” Zhara’s words jarred me out of my thoughts. “I trust both of you will show remarkable skills.”

A small snort came from Holina’s nose as she stared at me with a strange look as though she just realized I was there. “As you say, your highness.”

Two Sham Degahs approached, each carrying what looked like a battle mask, and I ignored Holina’s remark as I looked over the two masks.

“Ah, good, they’re finished,” Zhara said, smiling as she took one of the masks. Holding it up for both Holina and I to see, it was carved into the shape of a falcon’s head right down to the hooked beak that curved low on the chin. Gray, white, and brown feathers decorated the headdress and sides of the mask, and I blinked at how fierce it looked.

“This is a high honor bestowed upon you as Degahs... your first battle mask.” Zhara held the falcon mask in both hands, then turned it around where the back faced us. “Stealth and keen sense of sight belong to the falcon. May these skills serve you well... Holina.”

Slowly, Zhara lowered the mask, hooking it behind Holina’s head and then sliding it in place over her face. Holina’s blue eyes were the only part of her face seen through the eyes of the mask, and with the slanted brows, she did appear very much like the falcon.

Then, the Degah Queen took the second mask in hand, holding it up as she had with the first. It was carved into the shape of a wolf’s head with the muzzle covering the entire chin and jaw. Pieces of fur and leather hide lined the headdress and draped along the sides of the mask, but it’s beauty was not my reason for staring.

“Strength and swiftness of foot belong to the wolf. May these skills serve you well... Calista,” Zhara said, lowering the mask and hooking it behind my head, sliding it in place over my face. My eyes were centered perfectly where the eyeholes of the mask were positioned, and I watched Zhara lower her own mask... carved in the shape of a wolf with a thick mane of fur and strips of leather hide.

For my aunt to have my battle mask carved into the same animal as hers was a great honor as no other Sham Degah possessed a wolf battle mask. I swallowed hard as I realized the weight that had just been placed on my shoulders as a Degah, and I knew I could not disappoint my queen, let alone my aunt.

“Go now and prepare yourselves for tonight’s demonstration, Degahs Calista and Holina,” Zhara spoke, firm authority in her voice.

As Holina and I departed, she looked straight at me, eyes narrowed into a glare. “Good luck in tonight’s demonstration. You’ll need all of it to make up for your so-called skills.”

“My skills may not be the best, but I’m always willing to improve and take constructive suggestions, Holina,” I replied, turning to stare at her. “You’d do well to learn how to both give and take such suggestions to heart.”

“Hmph! What would an outsider like you really know about Degah protocol?” she snapped, whipping her head away and running towards her tent.

Stopping as I glared after Holina, I clenched my fists from the sting of her verbal strike. Even though my own aunt recognized me as a Degah warrior, there were still those few that didn’t believe I belonged as I wasn’t born to a Sham Degah or even a Degah warrior. My mother, Zhara’s older sister, had died giving birth to me, and my father in his grief chose to give me up, bringing me to the Degah camp.

Being so young, I don’t remember his face, but Zhara always told me I looked more like my mother. When she felt I was old enough to understand, my aunt also said what my father did was in my best interest since she was my only family aside from him. Most of the Degahs welcomed me once I was old enough to begin training, but those few who still looked upon me as though I was dirt stung me with their distrustful glares.

 _Mark my words, I will prove to them that I have earned my place among them,_ I thought, moving towards my own tent. _I am a Degah, a woman warrior._

~~~

Within the small preparation tent just outside the battle ring, I waited and prepared myself for the coming demonstration fight against Holina. Being part of the demonstration, we were not allowed to speak to others prior to the demonstration in order to clear and focus our minds. The bad part about this was that we would not see the arrival of the Makenai Revordae.

High-pitched voices came from the opening in the tent flap as I knew the revered warriors of the sky had come and joined my tribe. I could just hear Zhara’s voice as she welcomed them and asked that they always bless our tribe with their presence. Then, I heard a chorus of low bellowing roars, and my eyes grew wide at the sound as a shudder coursed through my body. I had only heard such a sound twice before, and it still sent chills of excitement running along my skin.

 _The Makenai Revordae... that is their call,_ I thought as I still wondered about their appearance if they made such a powerful sound.

“My great lords,” Zhara’s voice announced much closer to the tent this time, and I stiffened as I knew the time was near. “It is my honor to present you with a skills demonstration by two of our youngest warriors... Degah Calista and Degah Holina.”

When I heard my name, I straightened my spine and held aside the tent flap, moving outside into the open, my mask still covering my face. I strode to the battle ring used for demonstrations and Degah challenges where if two warriors had a dispute, they would meet and do battle; the victor would win the dispute. Holina stood on the other end of the ring, and I felt it ironic since we had a severe dispute with each other.

A Sham Degah wearing a battle mask in the shape of a forest cat approached me, carrying a long staff. I immediately recognized the mask belonging to my instructor, Daenara, and I lowered my head in a modified bow to her as I took the staff. Her eyes seemed to smile at me through the eye holes of her mask, and I heard her whisper, “Good luck.”

Moving outside the battle ring, my instructor stood with her hands held behind her back, ready to watch and assess the demonstration. I was grateful for her being one of the assessors even if another was Holina’s instructor, Lilla. These two along with a third would watch the fight and ultimately decide who the victor was.

As I glanced around the battle ring, I didn’t see another Sham Degah standing at the ready as the two instructors did. _Who is the third?_ I wondered before stopping after seeing a massive form standing near where Zhara sat alongside other immense beings. Long, thick strands of what looked like quills fell past his wide shoulders, and the metal mask covering his face seemed to stare with a cold, yet steady air at us in the battle ring.

 _By the gods... one of the Makenai Revordae... is the third assessor._ I swallowed carefully before focusing once more when I heard Zhara signal us to prepare. There was no time to give the huge warrior more pause now as I gripped my staff and took a stance, watching Holina do the same on the other side of the battle ring.

A calm hush fell over all those present at the celebration as they braced for the start of the fighting demonstration. I heard Zhara’s voice ring out in the air. “Begin!”

Holina released a challenging shriek, and I answered with a yell of my own as I charged across the battle ring, running right for her. She raised her staff and swung low in an attempt to trip me, but I veered to the right, swinging my staff towards her side.

Meeting the wooden weapon with her own staff, Holina shoved against me as I widened my stance to prevent her from throwing me off-balance. I ducked down as her staff swung above me, hooking my foot around hers and dragging her heel back enough to knock her to her back.

She didn’t stay down for long as she flipped up to her feet, driving the blunt end of her staff straight for my masked face. Bringing my staff up to block it away, I was then struck with the other end on my left shoulder as pain exploded from the strike. Lilla yelled and raised her fist, signaling that a point had been made in Holina’s favor. I clenched my teeth, forcing my mind to ignore the stinging pain and eventual bruise that would appear there. It wasn’t broken or out of place, so I would keep fighting.

Blow after blow and block after block, the two of us circled around the battle ring, and while a few of Holina’s strikes got through my defenses, I managed to get in a few blows of my own. I couldn’t help smiling behind my mask when I heard Daenara’s yell and glimpsed her fist rise in the air. Holina kept her right leg behind her, sheltering it after the strike I’d made along her thigh. From what I could gather, both of us had an even amount of strikes.

The Makenai Revordae that stood watch over the battle ring remained stoic throughout our fight. In the glimpses that I caught while either striking or avoiding Holina, he had not moved a muscle. Such a powerful and disciplined warrior, I couldn’t help feeling admiration and hoped that I could become a similar warrior with time and practice.

Too late I realized how weary I’d become from the demonstration as Holina feigned a strike for my face only to sweep the opposite end of her staff under my feet. One moment it felt as though I hovered in the air and the next, the wind was knocked from my lungs as I slammed down on my back, gasping for breath. Then, Holina was above me, holding her staff in both hands as though it was a spear.

At that moment I saw the hard look in her eyes peering from behind her mask, and I knew what Holina truly had in mind. Just as I opened my mouth to shout and Holina began her final strike towards my chest, another weapon knocked her staff to the side and shoved her away from me. Blinking as I sat up, I saw the Makenai Revordae’s back as he remained between us. He growled out something that I couldn’t understand before I heard the words, “Bad Blood.”

Using my staff to help me to my feet, I saw Zhara and another of the massive warriors approach the three of us. My aunt’s mouth was set in a thin line, and her hands clenched into fists as she stopped next to my savior. She turned to the Makenai Revordae that had accompanied her, lowering her head to him.

“Please accept my apologies that you should be subjected to this display, Revordae Elder So’Khan. I thought that our younger warriors were better and above showing this type of pettiness.” Then, she turned her glare upon Holina. “You had the fight, Degah Holina, yet you threw it away when you attempted a deathblow against your opponent during a _demonstration_.”

“Your highness, if I may speak freely…” Holina tried to speak but stopped when the Degah Queen held up her hand.

“I already know what you want to say as you’ve said it many times in how you behave towards Degah Calista,” my aunt said, glancing at me before frowning at Holina. “Perhaps it was a mistake to have the two of you perform the demonstration, and were it not for Revordae Ro-tu’Khan’s quick response… I don’t even want to think on that.”

Looking up at the Makenai Revordae that still stood beside me, I immediately looked down when his mask turned towards me. _Revordae Ro-tu’Khan…_ I thought while feeling warmth in my cheeks, grateful that I wore my mask. _I must find a way to thank him._

“You will return to the secondary camp for three days under Sham Degah Daenara’s watch, Holina,” Zhara stated, swiping her hand through the air.

Holina moved forward to protest, but Daenara’s hand gripped her shoulder, pulling the younger Degah back. “Let’s go, Holina,” Daenara’s voice snapped beneath her mask, shoving her away from the battle ring.

Zhara approached me, and although worry was clear in her eyes, I knew she could not be familial with me this close to the end of the demonstration. “Degah Calista, this fight is your victory only as a default because of Degah Holina’s lack of… control. I suggest you continue training under a secondary warrior.”

“Yes, your highness,” I said, bowing my head. “I cannot truly count this battle as a victory, but I will train harder than before and true victory will be mine.”

“Well said, Degah.” I could almost hear the smile in my aunt’s voice and confirmed it when I lifted my head.

The Makenai Revordae that Zhara had called ‘Elder So’Khan’ nodded his head to me before speaking in a gravelly voice, “Come, Zhara.”

“Yes, Elder So’Khan, it is nearly time for the feast.” My aunt turned with the Elder, and both made their way back to join the other Makenai Revordae. I watched with widened eyes when Elder So’Khan’s large clawed hand came to rest on the small of my aunt’s back. 

Blinking in surprise, I hadn’t realized that Revordae Ro-tu’Khan was still beside me until he shifted, placing his warm hand on my right shoulder. He cocked his head to the side as he faced me, motioning towards the others with a lift of his chin. I guessed he wanted me to join them, and I said, “A-as you wish, Revordae…”

“Ro-tu’Khan,” he growled out in a low voice similar to Elder So’Khan’s yet at the same time having a different tone.

“Revordae… Ro-tu’Khan,” I said, swallowing a thick lump in my throat.

When he pressed my shoulder forward, I started walking towards the fire pits alongside him where the feast for tonight was prepared. Ro-tu’Khan slowly moved his hand from my shoulder, leaving my bare skin feeling a bit cooler without the warmth of his palm.

Once we arrived at the fire pit where Zhara and Elder So’Khan had chosen to sit, Ro-tu’Khan moved to sit on the opposite side of the Elder from where Zhara sat. I was unsure if I should sit beside him and so moved towards my aunt, whispering, “My queen, I…”

“Degah Calista, won’t you retrieve some of the boar meat for our guests?” Zhara asked, giving me a small smile and winking.

Blinking at her, I nodded. “Yes, your highness.”

As the evening sky grew darker, I made my way around to the side of the fire pit where the roasted boar had been placed and was being sliced by Thenata, a Degah several years older than me. She wore her battle mask above her head to not impede her cooking, and she offered me a grin along with two large helpings of boar meat. “Well done in the demonstration today, Cali. You were really giving Holina a run.”

“Thank you, Thenata, but I only wish my victory had been more deserved,” I said with a sigh, accepting the two massive bowls.

She shook her head. “Don’t fret about that, I think you made an impression where it counts.” Thenata nodded back towards where Zhara and the two Makenai Revordae sat, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Ro-tu’Khan looking towards me.

Lowering my voice, I asked, “Thenata… what other reason makes the Makenai Revordae return to us as they do? I know that the first of them trained the first Degahs, but… I’m uncertain on the rest.”

“Well, they continue to train new Degahs into Sham Degahs… and there is a reason certain members of our tribe do not seek out men from the nearby cities,” Thenata replied with another grin and a raised eyebrow. “As your first time among the Makenai Revordae, you will see… perhaps sooner than most.”

I felt heat blooming in my cheeks at her meaning, and I nodded to Thenata before slowly making my way back to the other side of the fire pit. Offering one bowl to Elder So’Khan first and then the other to Ro-tu’Khan, I was about to move back to speak with Zhara when Ro-tu’Khan’s free hand grasped my arm. It was light enough that I could have pulled free had I wanted, but two things prevented me from doing so--the idea of not wanting to disrespect the one that had saved me and the curious desire to stay beside him.

When I knelt next to him, Ro-tu’Khan moved his hand from my arm to the bottom of my battle mask, edging it up and off my face. I swallowed slowly, my eyes flicking between the glass eyes of his own mask and the ground between us. My mind whirled with what he must think of my appearance, and I hoped that it was dark enough for him not to see the flush in my face.

Setting his bowl of boar meat down, Ro-tu’Khan reached up to the side of his mask, pulling out two vine-like pieces with a hiss. His hands grasped both sides and he lifted it up and off, hooking it on a strap at his belt before turning to look at me once more.

I was in awe of his appearance as I had never seen anything like him before, and while it was futile to hope he didn’t notice my stare, I couldn’t stop myself. His forehead was wide and rounded back into a tall crest lined with short, thick ridges. From behind this crest fell the long, thick quills that I thought of as his “hair.” Ro-tu’Khan had heavy brow ridges that shielded his amber eyes which had an almost golden glow in the firelight. While he had no nose, four tusks folded lightly over a small mouth of sharp teeth, and I watched as the top two tusks twitched and moved up in what might have been a smile.

His deep chuckle both confirmed my guess and broke me out of my trance, and I looked down at the ground between us again. My face was completely aflame as I scolded myself for staring as long as I did. I almost jumped when I felt his palm press against my cheek, his clawed thumb brushing along my skin, and I heard him say, “Degah Calista.”

I blinked up at Ro-tu’Khan as his gaze appeared firm yet at the same time considerate, especially when he tilted his head slightly to the right. Unsure of what to say to him, I nodded before murmuring, “Most call me ‘Cali.’”

“Cali,” he said with a low rumbling growl, and a pleasant shudder moved through my shoulders and back. Ro-tu’Khan raised one heavy brow ridge as I met his gaze. “You show no fear… and still your blood rushes.”

“Forgive me, Revordae Ro-tu’Khan,” I said just above a whisper, feeling his palm was just as warm as my face.

Shaking his head, he leaned close and growled, “It's nothing to forgive, Cali.”

“This is Degah Calista’s first celebration, Revordae Ro-tu’Khan,” Zhara spoke up from around Elder So’Khan. “She would certainly be in awe of you.”

I whipped my head up, my eyes wide as my aunt practically gave voice to my thoughts. Lowering my head, I couldn’t believe she would just so blatantly state what I felt might have been disrespectful to the Makenai Revordae… especially Ro-tu’Khan.

A low chuckle made me look up a bit as I heard Elder So’Khan growl, “She hasn’t even looked at the others though they have clearly been around us during the feast. I’d say you’ve chosen well, Ro-tu’Khan.”

Blinking at his words, I glanced at Ro-tu’Khan who had not moved his gaze from me for some time. Then, he placed his hand on my shoulder, growling, “Degah Calista, I will be your new trainer.”

“You… you wish to train me?” I almost squeaked out, surprised that he would make his choice so quickly.

“Remember, Degah Calista, our time with the Makenai Revordae is short, so students are chosen on the first night,” Zhara reminded me as she looked around both Elder So’Khan and Ro-tu’Khan. “Learn well from Revordae Ro-tu’Khan as I have from Elder So’Khan.”

I looked from Zhara to Ro-tu’Khan, noticing he had the bowl of boar meat in hand once again. He offered me a large piece, and I glanced quickly to see my aunt accepting a piece from Elder So’Khan. Taking the offered meat, I bit into the cooked flesh, chewing and swallowing the piece in two bites.

Then, I saw Zhara take a piece from the bowl as Elder So’Khan offered it to her, and she held it up to his tusks. With deft movements, the Elder plucked it from her hand and brought it to his smaller mouth where it was gone within one bite. I couldn't help staring at the way my aunt was feeding Elder So'Khan.

“Do not worry, Cali,” Ro-tu’Khan’s voice rumbled close to me, and I turned to find our faces mere inches apart. “You do not have to feed your new trainer like Zhara does.”

“Oh! I-I must ask your forgiveness,” I said, looking down at the bowl of boar meat he held between us. “I… I didn’t mean to stare...”

Hearing his chuckle, I raised my head to see Ro-tu’Khan offer another piece of boar meat to me. “To have the skill of observation is nothing to forgive, Cali. It is a valued trait among my people as it is yours. The secret is in doing so without others’ notice.” He brought a piece of meat to his mouth, chewing slowly before swallowing the meat.

I nodded at his words, taking a bite of the piece he had given me and chewing it thoughtfully while looking around the fire pit. Other Degahs and Sham Degahs were seated beside the Makenai Revordae, and I noticed several of the Sham Degahs feeding the Makenai they sat with much like Zhara did with Elder So’Khan. Fortunately, I saw a few others hesitate in this task, and I wondered if this was their first time in being chosen even if they had attended the celebration before.

“What do you observe, Cali?” Ro-tu’Khan growled low as he leaned close.

“‘Observe,’ Revordae Ro-tu’Khan?” I asked, turning my head just enough to meet his amber gaze.

He raised his chin a bit towards the Degahs and Makenai that surrounded the fire pit. “About your sisters and my brothers, what do you see?”

“Well… what I see first is that I’m not the only Degah who has been chosen for the first time,” I murmured, nodding my head to Jaena, a Degah with dark hair and matching eyes. She was at least eight years older than me. “I know Jaena has attended at least one celebration before this one, yet she…” I paused in my observation as my cheeks grew hot with embarrassment.

“Yet she?” Ro-tu’Khan prompted me, not seeming to realize my nervousness at pointing out my own mannerisms.

“She is rather hesitant with the Makenai Revordae that is with her,” I finished, swallowing thickly. “Her manner is one of care and caution as if she is afraid of disrespecting him.”

Nodding his head, Ro-tu’Khan lifted his chin towards the one who sat with Jaena, a Makenai with several long scars along his left arm from what I could see in the firelight. “While it appears to be her first time being chosen, it is fortunate that Lu’Tak is the one who has chosen her. Because he has seen many battles, he is patient and knows when to guide and when to coax. It is doubtful that she would show him disrespect.”

“Have you seen many battles then, Revordae Ro-tu’Khan?” I asked, turning to face him fully even though he was still leaning close enough to feel his warm breath against my cheek.

He raised his top tusks while lifting a thick brow as he met my eyes. “Many battles and I plan to see even more. I also know when to guide, when to coax… when to tease.” Ro-tu’Khan brushed his hand along my cheek, sliding his rough fingers down my neck and along my collarbone.

Drawing in a gasping breath, I felt my cheeks flush once more from his attention along the bare skin above my leather halter. My heart raced as I closed my eyes, unsure about looking at Ro-tu’Khan right now. His thumb brushed along my cheek, and I opened my eyes to stare into his golden gaze.

“Sometimes, I forget not to tease too much,” he growled, curling his finger around part of my long hair. “But with you, Cali… it’s easy to forget.”

I swallowed slowly, and then smiled at Ro-tu’Khan. “I’m honored, Revordae Ro-tu’Khan. And… I hadn’t said before, but thank you for saving me in the battle ring.”

“That other Degah… there is no friendship lost between you, is there?” Ro-tu’Khan clicked one of his tusks against the other, furrowing his brow a bit as if he were concerned or even… upset.

“No… Degah Holina and I have never been friends,” I said in a voice loud enough for only him to hear. Releasing a heavy sigh, I gazed at the fire as the flames danced within the pit. “I am a Degah born outside of the tribe… my mother was Zhara’s elder sister. While I can truly call most of the tribe my sisters, there are still few that look upon me as a tainted Degah not even worthy of the title.”

Ro-tu’Khan’s gaze was still on me as I turned to glance at him, and he set the bowl down between us. Then, he grasped my right arm, holding my open hand with the palm side up, and his rough fingers slid over my hand. The gesture surprised me, but I watched him feel my palm as tingling sensations moved along my skin at his touch.

“This is the hand of a Degah, and I see no taint there,” he growled, engulfing my small, pale hand within his dark palm and fingers. “I will train you and there will be no question of your title, Degah Calista.”

I blinked at him, feeling more heat bloom in my cheeks at the intense sincerity of his words. But without much hesitation, I grasped as much of his hand as I could, smiling at my new trainer as he stared at me. “Thank you, Revordae Ro-tu’Khan. I will do my best to honor you.”

“I don’t doubt that, Cali,” he growled to me, slowly releasing my hand and picking up the bowl. “We should finish eating before going to your tent.”

When I heard him, I immediately looked down to prevent him from seeing my wide eyes. _Ro-tu’Khan will be staying in my tent?_ I swallowed thickly, and then accepted each piece of boar meat he offered to me, slowly eating.

“Cali,” Ro-tu’Khan rumbled, drawing my attention back up to his face. His brow had furrowed again, and he pressed his fingers against my forehead. “Are you well? You’ve grown silent.”

Blinking and then looking down again, I felt ashamed at the nerves tightening in my middle at the idea of Ro-tu’Khan staying in my tent. “Forgive me, Revordae Ro-tu’Khan, but… I… I’m unsure on what to talk about.”

“You may ask me anything.” He reached forward and brushed his fingers under my chin to raise my face. “Such as why I will be staying in your tent?”

When I widened my eyes at his observation, Ro-tu’Khan chuckled deep in his chest, raising his top tusks. “You grew rather quiet after what I last said, so it is safe to hazard that guess.” He moved his hand from my chin, picking up one of the last few pieces of boar meat.

Taking a moment to think about what he’d said, I chose my words carefully to remain respectful towards my new trainer. “I… wasn’t aware that you would be staying with me, Revordae Ro-tu’Khan, but… do all Makenai stay with their chosen Degah?”

“It helps form a bond between trainer and student… to have them so close at nearly all times. When training, eating, or resting, they are together and trust is built,” Ro-tu’Khan growled low, offering me one final piece of meat. “While together, you may ask me anything and I will answer.”

My relief must have shown in my face as he chuckled once more, and I smiled at my new trainer. His laugh made me want to smile and I laughed softly, stopping when I saw him staring at me. Ro-tu’Khan’s eyes still had that almost golden glow to them, and I felt the hot blush in my cheeks again. Only this time, it wasn’t from embarrassment but rather the tempered heat I saw in his gaze.

After finishing the meal, I took the bowl from Ro-tu’Khan and brought it back to Thenata who poked my side with a grin. I had to fight back the urge to roll my eyes at her behavior while striding back where Ro-tu’Khan still sat with Elder So’Khan and Zhara. All three of them stood once I’d returned.

“It’s time to retire for the night, especially if you’ll be starting your training tomorrow morning,” Zhara said while Elder So’Khan and Ro-tu’Khan spoke in hushed growling tones. She glanced at the two of them, then placed her hand on my shoulder, turning to give me a smile. “You’re very fortunate that Revordae Ro-tu’Khan is your trainer, Cali. He will push your limits, but he will also go at your pace… in some ways.”

Blinking at her, I was still mystified by what would be expected of me as Ro-tu’Khan’s student. I looked at the two Makenai still speaking quietly before turning away and whispering, “Aunt Zhara, please clear that up for me because I don’t want to disrespect him. It’s the last thing I want to do as his student.”

“You are young and still new, Cali… in more ways than one,” Zhara murmured to me. “The Makenai honor Degahs by training them into Sham Degahs and also by becoming one with their students.”

“‘Becoming one’...?” I stopped when I finally realized what she and Thenata must have meant. More blood rushed into my cheeks, and Zhara placed a hand on my arm to steady me. “But… I… I don’t know how… what if I disappoint him?”

“The Makenai understand that about Degahs, young Degahs even more, which is why he will go at your pace. Build trust with him as I have with Elder So'Khan." She smiled and shook my shoulder, and then moved to join the Elder.

Walking towards Ro-tu’Khan, I looked up as he turned to me, raising both of his upper tusks. I swallowed and again hoped that he couldn’t see my blushing as I said, “Please follow me, Revordae Ro-tu’Khan. My tent is this way.”

With a silent nod, he followed me away from the fire pits and past several large trees where the rope ladder was located to reach the bridge base platform. I climbed quickly to not keep Ro-tu’Khan waiting, and we soon reached the platform. Taking the bridge on the right, we made our way to another platform that branched off into five directions. The middle route led to Zhara’s tent and mine was the route on the far right.

My tent was much like any Degah home, circular in design while the majority of the support was on the center convergence of poles composing my roof. The walls were composed of several large skins sewn together and treated to protect against the elements with an entrance cut in the front-most of six sides.

I pulled aside the entry flap, allowing Ro-tu’Khan to bend down and enter ahead of me, and once I joined him inside, I immediately went to light the small oil lamp near my bed while taking off my battle mask. Turning to face him once the room had enough light, I saw just how much he dwarfed my home. He could stand upright, but his crest was mere inches from the roof. “Welcome to my home, Revordae Ro-tu’Khan.”

Watching my trainer turn slowly to inspect my tent, I glanced at my bed composed of a pile of soft furs that spread over almost half the floor. I wondered if it would be comfortable enough for him to sleep, and then blinked when I heard a soft ‘clink’, turning to see him taking off his armor.

“Where do you usually set your armor, Cali?” he growled, holding the calf and thigh guards in his large hands.

Seeing him without his leg armor, I was astonished at the raw power present within his legs that were thick with muscle. Despite my stupor, my feet managed to carry me to the chair near the entrance, the only piece of furniture aside from the short table where the oil lamp flickered. “You can place them here, Revordae Ro-tu’Khan.”

“Cali,” he rumbled while setting his armor down on the chair. “Your respect is welcome, but while in your home, you may call me ‘Ro-tu’Khan.’”

Blinking at him, I glanced at the floor before looking back up into his face. “As you like… Ro-tu’Khan. Are you sure the bed will be comfortable enough for you?”

“It will be fine as long as you don’t mind sharing it with me.” Ro-tu’Khan raised his tusks with a soft chuckle while unbuckling part of his chest and shoulder armor, removing it. Then, he glanced at my torso and his brow furrowed again. “I will see to the damage done during the demonstration.”

“‘Damage?’ But Rev… Ro-tu’Khan, I feel fine,” I said, moving towards him but bit back a yelp of pain when he pressed his fingers against my left shoulder. I’d almost forgotten the first blow from Holina and recalled that both Ro-tu’Khan and Zhara had touched my right shoulder during the feast.

Ro-tu’Khan removed his fingers and unhooked a pack from his belt, moving towards the oil lamp. “Take off your armor and come sit. I will see to it.”

Doing as my trainer said, I removed my leather breastplate, wrist guards, and boots, leaving me in just my cloth skirt and halter wrapped around my chest. I sat down on the furs with my bruised shoulder turned towards him. He knelt down next to me and opened the pack, pulling out what appeared to be a thin patch just large enough to cover my shoulder. Setting the pack down on the table, he placed the patch on my shoulder, then took my hand and pressed it on the patch. “Hold it there.”

It was cool to the touch, but it felt good against my throbbing shoulder as Ro-tu’Khan wrapped several thin strips of cloth around my shoulder and arm, tying it tight enough to hold. Then, he proceeded to inspect all of the areas that had been struck. His strong hands were surprisingly gentle as he rubbed a thick salve over my sore spots, taking care when he rubbed it over my back since I'd landed hard at the end of the demonstration. That reminded me of what he’d said, and I looked at him. “Ro-tu’Khan… what was the term you used right after blocking Holina’s deathstrike?”

“‘Bad Blood.’ It is a term used to describe a warrior who fights without honor, and that other Degah showed traits of a Bad Blood during the fight,” he growled out, rubbing his warm palm over my bare back. “She is your warrior sister and shouldn’t have tried to kill you.”

“There doesn’t seem to be much I can do about it,” I said, releasing a long sigh. “I’ve tried to make peace with her, but as long as she still sees me as an outsider… there’s no changing her mind.”

Shaking his head, Ro-tu’Khan moved to sit next to me apparently finished with his inspection of my injuries. “She has done far more damage to herself, especially with Zhara’s judgement of sending her to the secondary camp. None of my brothers will teach a Degah who has been labeled a Bad Blood.” He inhaled a deep breath and slowly released it as he closed his eyes.

I noticed several of his quills fall over his shoulder, and I glanced at his face before reaching a hesitant hand towards them. My fingers barely brushed against the smooth quills when Ro-tu’Khan’s eyes opened, and I quickly brought my hand back to my side, looking down. “I’m sorry. That was disrespectful…”

“Cali.” His rough voice made me glance up, and I blushed again at the heat found within his stare. “Be careful with your touch. Otherwise…”

Blinking at him, I swallowed thickly. “‘Otherwise,’ Ro-tu’Khan?”

He leaned close enough to brush his brow against mine, rumbling in a low tone, “I won’t be able to hold back.”

Hearing him, I closed my eyes as a shiver coursed through me, and it almost felt as though my body ached once more though in a more pleasing way. I felt something brush against my lips, making them tingle pleasantly, but the feeling soon stopped. Opening my eyes, I saw that Ro-tu’Khan had leaned away from me and was busy rolling one of the smaller furs into a pillow.

I watched him place the pillow on one side before he rolled a second slightly larger pillow, setting it near the first. When Ro-tu’Khan faced me, he motioned to the oil lamp, growling, “Time for rest, lights out.” Then, he laid down on his side, facing me and resting his head against the larger pillow.

Nodding my head, I moved towards the table, cupping my hand around the flame before gently blowing it out. Darkness blanketed my tent and I laid down on my back, then moved to roll to my side to face Ro-tu’Khan. He stopped me with a firm hand pressed against my bare stomach.

“Your shoulder needs time to heal through the night, Cali.” His voice rumbled near my face, and I turned my head towards him.

I smiled even though I doubted he could see it in the darkness of my home, whispering, “Thank you for inspecting my injuries, Ro-tu’Khan. Rest well tonight.” Rolling to my other side, I hoped my trainer wouldn’t mind having my back to him.

“Rest well tonight, Calista.”

After a moment, I heard Ro-tu’Khan shift on the bed and then felt his hard chest press into my back. His hand brushed over my arm, and his claws drew gooseflesh on my skin as I fought the urge to shiver. Having him so close made sleep one of the last things within my mind, but it was pleasant to feel his warm chest against my back. With Ro-tu’Khan’s hand on my arm and his body pressed to mine, I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Degah_ \- woman warrior, or a young warrior woman  
>  _Sham Degah_ \- honored woman warrior, or a senior warrior woman  
>  _Makenai Revordae_ \- mighty revered, in reference to the Yautja who serve as teachers to the tribe
> 
> This is loosely inspired by the amazons of Greek mythology, though I chose not to use the term "amazon" as representing my warrior women. Why else would a woman not seek out a man from the neighboring villages? 
> 
> _"We cannot help our inner Pandora."_ \- The myth of Pandora is of course in reference to the first woman in Greek mythology whose curiosity drove her to open the box containing all the ailments and pains of mankind. Fortunately, Calista's curiosity shouldn't be quite as disastrous.


End file.
